


Wedding invitation

by blackbetty454



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Forbidden Love, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbetty454/pseuds/blackbetty454
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Jill are engaged, but what happens when Sheva accidentally spills the beans of her feelings for Chris just two days before the Wedding? Oneshot, may turn into a chapter story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: if the timeline seems a bit off I greatly apologize, I looked up online and it said RE5 took place in 2009. And well I’m going to be honest I own RE6 but I got too lazy to see when it took place, so again if I offend any RE fans I’m truly sorry.

Mostly Sheva’s pov, but I will sneak some of Chris’s thoughts too. *winks*

‘ _Italics_ ’ are characters thoughts

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

On with the show

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_The Pleasure of your company is_

_requested at the marriage of_

**_Jill Valentine_ **

**_To_ **

**_Chris Redfield_ **

_Sunday, September 18, 2012_

_At 5 o’clock in the evening_

_Cornerstone Vineyards_

_260 Roman drive_

_Manhattan, New York 10027_

_Followed by a reception_

Her honey colored eyes once again read the small black print on the ivory colored paper. It had been about the fifteenth time in a row that she had read it… not that she was counting or anything.

It had been at least a month and half since the invitation had arrived for her back in Africa. At first she had thought it was just a simple letter from Chris since it was sent from New York, and well he was the only person she knew who lived out there. But then she had observed the hand writing on the card, it was neat, the letters were bubbly yet elegant, almost woman like. Clearly not Chris’s hand writing, for his resembled of a person trying to write in a moving car, ‘ _horrorific_ ’ she internally giggled. None the less she had opened it, and well, nothing could prepare her for the punch in the gut she received next. Her long time partner, friend, comrade, and platonic love was getting married to the woman he once so boldly saved those few years ago.

‘ _Jill_ ’

When she first heard word that she would be working with Chris Redfield on a mission, she had become ecstatic. The man was considered a legend in the BSAA, and the men would talk about him as if he were some kind of superhero, or a bio-terrorism exterminating machine. It was required in the beginning stages of recruitment for the BSAA to read a file on him, setting the example of what a perfect solider had resembled. She could never forget, in his description he was known for his leadership skills, his expertise in weaponry, and the drive to complete the mission whatever the risk. He was a true hero. Sheva had full intentions to soak his knowledge up like a sponge; after all she wanted to be the best, and to be the best you have to learn from the best. When the day had finally arrived, she had made sure she was on the top of her game, preparing herself mentally and physically weeks in advance. But the moment he turned around to greet her outside by his Hummer, she had lost her composure. His blue eyes glanced directly upon her, vaguely squinting from the bright African sun. His facial features somewhat resembled the picture in his file, except his jaw line was much fuller and appeared more masculine, not to mention his 5 o’clock shadow was starting to set in opposed from his clean shaven file photo. She glanced down at his body… ‘ _oh good lord his body’_ she closed her eyes reminiscing on the holy image. He was built like a Greek god, no better, a superhero. His muscular 6’1 frame towered over her small 5’5 one. His pectorals and arm muscles threaten to burst out from his skin tight spandex shirt leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Sure she had seen her fair share of quality men, since she was part of an organization where fitness was required, but she had never seen anyone quite like him. He was truly a sight to be seen. Sheva remembered at that time panicking, afraid that not only was she going to have to finish this frightful mission, but she was going to have to work with a biggest distraction she had ever come across, that was Chris Redfield. Sheva reopened her eyes, smiling at the memory. The two of them had worked great together she had to admit. They had a sense of connection, an understanding of one another that she had never experienced with any other assigned partner before. It was almost like he knew what she was thinking and vice versa, and if it wasn’t for that bond, they would probably both be six feet under by now. She had considered herself lucky.

She glanced down once again at the petite paper and shook her head violently trying to dismiss the thought. She was started to get that sick depressive feeling once more. It had been a feeling she had been experiencing almost every day since the invite had arrived. And now that the wedding was in two days, the emotion had become relentless. She slowly placed the invite onto the wooden, living room table and stood up from the couch and leisurely walked towards the kitchen. As she made way over, she had heard a vibration coming from the table she just put the invite on and looked over, it had been her phone. Someone was calling her, no doubt it had been HQ, asking on the update on the documents she had been running on. ‘ _Those people have no lives’_ she thought as she rolled her eyes. She contemplated picking it up, but after weighing out her options, she decided against it; after all why waste a Friday night in New York worrying about work. The phone vibrated once more indicating the caller had left a voicemail. ‘ _I’ll check it later’_ she assured herself. As she resumed her way back to the kitchen, she made a stop at the hotel’s small refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of beer and made her way to her room’s outdoor balcony. As she walked over, she popped its cap and took a long gulp, relishing the feeling of the cool liquid making its way down her dry throat. When she arrived outside, she had come just in time to feel the wind’s small gentle breeze against her toned, tanned skin. Her yellow, long, loosely clung shirt moved slightly as her hair flowed freely in its gust. She leaned over the stoned ledge, and watched the hustle and bustle of city life. New York living was nothing like life in Africa, it was much cleaner here, the lights burned brighter, laughter and conversation could be heard in the distance. ‘ _Yes this place is a fantasy….but it’s not home’._ It was Chris’s home, and like New York, he too was a fantasy.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

Sheva whipped her head around toward the main door and cautiously walked back inside the hotel and towards the entrance. “Who is it?” she spoke in octave higher.

“It’s Chris”

And that’s when she paused her stride, and curiously looked at the door. ‘ _Why is he here_?’ she glanced at the counter that sat the digital clock, ‘ _It’s eleven o’clock at night_?’. “Umm ok I’ll be right there, just hold on a second,” She spoke with slight nervousness. Sheva quickly ran to her room’s bathroom, grabbing her comb and brushing her long brown locks, as she smiled at the mirror to check if anything was in her teeth. As she made one last look over at her appearance, and decided it was as good as it was going to get, she made her way to the door. With one last smooth over of her shirt and a big breath she unlocked and opened the door. And there he was just outside her room in all his masculine glory.

“Hi” he gave her his usual smile, a smile that always made her knees weak when she saw it.

“Hey” she smiled back, trying to hide any hint nervousness. Sheva took a few seconds to admire his features. He had been wearing a dark green shirt that hugged his body loosely, except on his arms. The cotton shirt was basically ripping at the seams trying to make enough space for the bulging muscle. He had also came with some semi lose denim jeans, and gray shoes. Unaware to Sheva , the seconds trickled by and the silence was becoming a little too much for Chris.

“Can I come in?” He asked politely, snapping Sheva from her trance.

“Uh yea of course” She stepped to the side as Chris made his way in and she closed the door behind him. She turned to face him “Sorry about the mess.” Sheva admitted looking over at her kitchen island counter that had her Chinese food leftovers that she was eating earlier.

“What mess?” he laughed “You should see my place.” he looked over his shoulder and smirked at her. Sheva could only give him a smile back. She had only heard rumors of Chris’s habits from his younger sister Claire, who both the girls had been talking for some time now. They exchanged their glances at one another for a few more seconds, until Sheva decided to speak.

“You want anything to drink?” She walked towards the refrigerator and opened its small door “I got water, apple juice, beer, and pepsi.”

“I’ll take whatever you’re having.” He spoke as his eyes wondered around the living room, and snuck a peek into the other area which he was guessing was her temporary bedroom. “Nice place you booked Sheva, it’s big. Way better than the standard rooms back at HQ .” He brought his eyes back to her direction.

Sheva walked with Chris’s beer towards the Kitchen and grabbed a white napkin that came with her food and enveloped it around his drink. “Thanks. I figured if I was going to be staying here for two weeks I should probably get a bigger hotel room, then stay in one of those small rooms HQ offers.” She slightly chuckled, making her way to Chris and handing him his drink “So I don’t drive myself crazy.” She warmly smiled at him. “So what do I owe you with this unexpected visit?” she told him happily as she went to her bedroom and flicked on the light, Chris followed behind her and stopped to lean on her room’s entrance door frame. He watched her search around the room for something.

“I was worried about you. You didn’t answer my texts this morning or this afternoon.” He said in all seriousness. And that’s when Sheva froze, it’s true he did text her, but the texts were pertaining to the wedding and at the moment she didn’t have the courage to respond him back. Her arrival to New York had been mainly about work and completing the necessary documents, but she knew going to the wedding was also in the air, after all she had been invited and well- she was in town…. She had told Chris, she wasn’t sure if she was going to make it due to the assignment, but in actuality she wasn’t sure if she could truly handle seeing the man of her dreams married off. She resumed her search. “And I just now called you and you didn’t pick up.”

She had found what she was looking for, her hair tie. Sheva pulled her hair back in her signature ponytail, not realizing with her arms being slightly lifted, made her shirt hike up a few inches, revealing more skin. This little display didn’t go unnoticed to Chris, as he straighten up a bit and averted his eyes as a small blush appeared on his cheeks. “Chris you don’t have to worry” she walked right passed him, oblivious to what just had occurred, and back into her living room “You know I can handle myself just fine.” She grabbed her beer once more and looked back over to him somewhat annoyed. It wasn’t the fact that she was disappointed with him of his protectiveness over her, no she liked that, but he had reminded her of the wedding.

Chris sensed her behavior shift and turned towards her bringing one of his eyebrows up in question “Are you mad at me or something, because if you are, you have no right to.” He crossed his full arms on to his broad chest, puffing out his pectorals out ever so slightly.

“No of course not.” She exhaled out “it’s just…I’ve been stressed that’s all.” She half lied, making her way to the living room table and taking a seat.

Chris pushed himself off the door frame and walked towards the couch, and had himself a seat directly facing her retreated from. “Wanna talk about it?” he looked at her in concern. He knew all too well what stress can do to a person, since he was no relaxed saint either. But at least he was aware how to manage it.

She looked at him emotionless “Not really.” She took the chance to take another gulp from her drink before it got warm.

Chris slightly chuckled to himself, he had always seen Sheva so professional, almost regal looking. But the way she was drinking her beer in front of him just now, as much as he hated to admit it was a small turn on. She seemed so relaxed, so content, so…beau-... Chris immediately stopped his thoughts from going any farther. ‘ _Chris you idiot…stop it’_

“By the way, aren’t you supposed to be out with the guys tonight?” Sheva asked curiously “I heard Leon talking about how you all were going to have such a great time.” She took another swig of her beer.

“Yea, about that… well tonight’s my bachelor party.” He loudly laughed out as Sheva choked on her drink and gawked at him. After a few seconds of a coughing fit and Chris laughing hysterically as he patted her back trying to help, Sheva finally breathed out “Then why are you here?!”

“I had enough.” He admitted “The party started at ten, and we were all drinking and having a good time, until Oilveira decided to hire some entertainment.” Sheva shot up one eyebrow. “It was a-… midget stripper.” Chris shyly moved his head to the side and covered his face with his hand to hide his embarrassment.

Sheva remained quiet for a moment then busted out laughing uncontrollably. “Did he do it on purpose?!” she asked in short breaths, Chris shook his head ‘no’ and started to chuckle. “Oh my god that is too funny!” she laughed once again, putting her drink down on the table careful not to spill it. It took about a minute for the two to recompose themselves. “So what happen next?” she questioned.

“Well after she came in and told us her name was Lexus.” Sheva stifled a giggle. “I told the guys I was going to the bathroom and well I escaped and came here.” Chris took a sip of his drink “In all honestly though, during the party I was beginning to worry about you.”

Sheva smiled “Well you didn’t have to worry, but I appreciate your concern Chris.” They took a moment to look into each other’s eyes, welcoming the closeness the two were experiencing. “Well, I feel bad now, this is your bachelor night and you’re here. You can go back now, now that you’ve seen I’m ok.” She told him not wanting to ruin his celebration with her boring self.

“Don’t feel bad it’s not your fault, but if you don’t mind I wouldn’t mind sticking around for a bit.” He cautiously told her. “Just until the party blows over, their- sort of using my house.” He chuckled once more.

“Oh no problem, stay as long as you like. But I warn you I’m not the world’s greatest stripper, but.. I’ll try.” She winked at him as she rose from the table and walked back towards the refrigerator to pull out another beer. As she opened the fridge, she could see from the corner of her eye his facial expression, and it was priceless. His eyes were the size of saucers and his mouth was slightly open from the disbelief she had just told him. The thing that brought him out of his stunned state was the fact he was about to drop his drink. “I was just kidding Chris” she told him humorously as she took out two more bottles and teasingly grinned at him.

He nervously laughed “Yea… right”. As she came closer and handed him another one, she accidently tripped on one of the legs of the table. But before she could hit the carpeted floor a pair of well-built arms caught her. She unconsciously looked towards Chris as he slowly got up from the couch and held her. His strong arms slowly moved to encircle her petite waist as she couldn’t help but lock eyes with him once more.

“Thank you.” She whispered softly

He looked in to her honey orbs a bit longer “Don’t mention it.” He said unhurried while gradually letting her go.

She took her seat back down onto the table and him on the couch, their eyes never leaving each other’s. Sheva couldn’t help but feel some sort of butterflies rise in her stomach. She had touched him. She had finally felt his hard body under her finger tips, this time with longing. The way he looked into her eyes, it was intimate, and she knew he had felt it too.

Chris’s eyes tore away from hers first and went momentary to look at his bottle, until something familiar caught his eye on the table. He went in to grab it, it was the wedding invitation. He looked it over for an instant then flashed his eyes back to Sheva “So will you be coming?”

Sheva kept her emotionless eyes on the invite as she answered him “I’m not sure yet.”

“You’ve been saying that this whole week Sheva.” He spoke roughly, getting tired and frankly annoyed with her same response. His impatience was starting to wear thin “HQ is not having you do that much work are they.” It sounded more like a statement, then a question.

Instinctively Sheva noticed his change of behavior and retorted back just as aggressively. She rapidly brought her eyes to meet back up to his “As a matter a fact they are Chris! And if I can make it to the wedding, then I will!” she yelled back, getting up roughly from her seat. She didn’t currently want to be anywhere near him and walked towards the kitchen just so she can create some space between them. It was of no use; he followed her and grabbed her toned arm, pulling her with enough force to face him.

“Why is it that every time I mention the wedding, you get all angry!?” he shouted back his burning eyes meeting her daggered ones.

“I don’t get angry!” she shouted back bringing her menacing face closer to his, signaling to him to back off.

“Yes you do!” Chris mirrored her actions. “What do you think you’re doing right now?! Your angry!”

“Chris Redfield you don’t know what anger looks like! Actually you have no idea! This..” she pointed at her face “ is fucking frustration! Frustration that the only man that I have ever loved is getting married in two fucking days, and he wants me to go to his damn wedding to see him marry off and live happily ever after! That is what is bothering me!” she screamed out. In seconds her face went from complete anger to realization of what she had just done, and out of complete shock she had brought hand up to her mouth to stop herself from saying anything else.

Chris on the other hand, couldn’t believe the words that had just come out of her mouth. Had she really admitted all of that just now? Was he dreaming? He looked at her just as surprised as she was, probably more. Back in Africa he felt, no, he knew they had a connection, a deep one. Just in seconds of knowing each other he had felt this bond with her, like they’ve had known each other once before. The mission had only reinforced the relationship, and that’s when he knew there was no denying it. But not only was he attracted to her in that perspective, but it had been the way she carried herself, with poise and gracefulness. The way she would fight off an enemy was even elegant. Her mind had been just as charming and just as strong, but that body. He groaned inwardly, it should be a sin to have that many enticing curves on something so delicate, so young. An image of her engraved itself in his mind and had remained there long after he returned home to the states; she had always stayed with him. He would at least try to contact her about twice a month, actually he thought about speaking to her more, but three times sounded a little too much. Desperate in his opinion actually, and he didn’t want to overwhelm her either. And then there was the issue of Jill. When she had returned home, she told him out blankly that she wanted to pursue a relationship with him. That she knew her clock was ticking, and that he was the only man in her life that had always been there for her. The mission in Africa had given her the proof that she needed. He was the man for her.

After a few moments of silence with a hint of awkwardness, Sheva was the first to speak. “Chris….I…I think you should go home.” She brought her head down in shame and embarrassment as she headed towards the door.

In hearing her bold words, and soft movements, Chris came out of his internal trance watching as she retreated. As Chris’s mind fought to comprehend the situation, Sheva on the other hand was feeling complete shame. Had she really just blurted out her feelings to Him? How was the friendship or even partnership going to be affected by her words? Was it going to be awkward between the two?

She inwardly sighed ‘ _Oh mostly defiantly…_ ’

Or what if he told Jill? Her eyes widen at the realization ‘ _the wedding’_ , and looked back at Chris who had more than a confused look plastered on his face. Sheva needed to do some damage control stat. “Listen…just forget what I said, really!” she giggled “I’ve been drinking for most of the day, and well I don’t know what I’m talking about.” She unlocked the door while trying her best to smile.

Chris contemplated what he should say next, but nothing was coming to him. He felt frozen and to make matters worse she was in the process of sending him the boot, probably never to be heard of again. While the thoughts of Sheva’s words, her kicking him out, and Jill, occupied his total attention, his phone began to ring. He quickly dug into his right front pocket and pulled out the slim black phone, it read…

‘ _Jill..._ ’

Chris brought his eyes once more to Sheva, who had been looking at the phone ring a couple of more times. Then she glanced up to meet his. She knew, just by the look he was giving her that it had to be his future wife. Sheva brought her eyes back to the door once more and turned the knob to open it.

“Sheva wait!” Chris blurted, as the phone kept on ringing “Let’s talk about this please.”

“Chris there’s nothing to talk about, I just made a fool out of myself, just go now.” She averted her eyes from his glance, they were started to water. ‘ _Just get out, get out, get out! Please lord don’t let him see me like this.’_

“Sheva please” Chris gave her one last quiet plea.

“I said NO! Now leave Chris!” She roared, shutting her eyes to make sure no tear could fall. And with the sound of heavy, and hurried footsteps he walked over, shoved her body to the nearest wall next to the exit, and kicked the door shut. Sheva collided back first onto the cold wall as Chris trapped her body under his. His ocean blue eyes burned with anger.

“You ARE going to let me speak Sheva, got that!” He gritted his teeth as the phone still rang. Without taking his eyes off the woman in front of him, he threw his small device hitting a nearby wall shattering it into many pieces.

Sheva was in complete shock, not only did he throw his phone and break it, but he was man handling her, and Sheva wasn’t the type to get man handled. With a hard shove she brought her hands up to his chest and pushed, but his quick reflexes beat her as he shoved both her hands right back onto the hard wall. After a few seconds of trying to escape his unbeatable grasp, she gave up. “Let me go Chris, I’m warning you!” she threaten him inches away from his face.

“No, not until you fucking let me talk!” he warned her right back.

And with that she left him no choice. She brought her body up and locked her strong legs onto his massive frame, bringing both her bare heels to hit him in the hinge joint on the back of his knees. Chris immediately lost balance as the two came tumbling down on to the carpeted floor. Chris was quick to gain control as he rolled over pinning Sheva once more under him. Out of pure survival instinct she wrapped her legs over his toned waist and squeezed with all her might. If he didn’t budge soon, she was sure he would eventually rupture something due to the pressure. After a few moments of heavy breathing, constant control of dominance and Chris’s facial color turning slight pink, he wrapped Sheva’s arms behind her back and lifted his body so he was fully standing and carried her to kitchen island counter. The grip on his waist only became stronger.

“Fuck Sheva!” He managed to gasp out, as a vein started to show on his forehead. He rammed her spine onto the edge of the island counter, causing her to loosen her grip as she cried out in pain. And then that’s when the unexpected happen…..he silenced her using his lips as they hungrily attacked hers. It took a moment for Sheva to register, after all she had only had fantasies of what his mouth had really tasted like. But she never would have expected to capture his lips like this? In the middle of a spat..or fight, or whatever you wanted to call it. After a few seconds of trying to resist him, she gave in and closed her eyes attacking his mouth with just as much raw passion as he was giving her. He had released her arms and quickly brought them to her small waist, pulling her to him as much as he possibility could. She too freed her hold on him, and brought her hands up to the back of his head, forcing more pressure into the thirsty kiss. After a few minutes Sheva was the first to come up for air.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” She gasped out as Chris started trailing wet kisses down her jaw line and onto her exposed neck; her heart was starting to beat wildly in her chest.

Her words were deaf to Chris’s ears, he had been much too occupied tasting the delicious woman in front of him. How long he had yearned to feel her body, especially those full breasts, so close against him. His only outlet had been his imagination of what he would do to the woman if he had ever had the chance, but now the predatory animal inside of him had awaken, hungry and thirsty for her and her only.

“Chris…” she moaned quietly in protest, not wanting to encourage him much further, but in reality it was far from the truth. His kisses now grazed her collarbone as his large hands slipped their way under her shirt, feeling her warm silk skin on his cool calloused fingers. He had left them there momentarily and once he was satisfied he smoothly inched his hands on to the curve of her spine, and brought them lower to roughly cup her soft round ass. She mewled softly as he seemed to take his precious time on her delicate body, but it wasn’t until he lifted her on to the counter spilling onto the floor whatever was left of the food, and leveling their heights evenly, that he crushed his lips on to hers once more.

“Chris please this isn’t right…” she managed to say between his kisses. “You know I speak the truth.”

Chris heard her last plea, and slowly detached his starving mouth from hers. “Sheva,” he looked directly into her eyes “Why didn’t you tell me sooner. Why wait to tell me now?”

“Because…I thought…you didn’t have feelings for me this way. Plus the way you went after Jill back in Africa, I thought you two…had something.” She spoke softly.

“I told you, we were partners.”

“Yes, but I guess I thought…you were something more. And then you two being together afterwards, I just assumed.”

Chris frowned slightly “So why say something now, when you had all this time?”

Sheva gave him an apologetic look “I didn’t mean to say anything, it just came out. I’m sorry.”

Chris gave her a one last look over then tore his eyes away from hers, and out of frustration he hammer punched the counter “Fuck!” She gave him a look of disbelief. “Do you know how badly I’ve wanted to have you, and now that you’re here, I can’t do anything about it!” He looked directly into her honey brown orbs. “After all the phone calls, all the conversations, the way I acted during the mission; you didn’t notice?!”

“I thought you were being friendly! Plus you were with Jill, how was I supposed to know!” She yelled at him right back. And not a second more was wasted as Chris brought his mouth back onto hers in aggravation, and the two welcome each other entirely. Their hands roamed each other’s body, careful not to miss each ripple of muscle or soft curve. Their heat turned gradually up a notch as Chris began to grind his painfully hard erection on to her moist core, grabbing hold onto her slender hips to create a pleasuring friction.

“Ch-ris…” She moaned as she spread her legs wider for him, keeping her balance with her arms fully extended behind her. The two remained this way for several minutes enjoying the way their two bodies reacted towards each other. The way he maneuvered her hips so urgently, with animalistic need as he roughly pressed himself on her, and she surrendering into his complete control.

As Chris continued the motions, he brought a hand to caress her bottom then slowly make its way to her white panties. His thumb was first to reach her wet core as he made firm circular movements over her already soaked bikini panties. Her eyes went from closing, basking in complete heaven, to open and complete shock. Chris took this as a sign and pushed her undergarment aside and brought one of his thick fingers and found her flooded core and pushed in. At his action she screamed in pleasure as she brought her hands up to grip his muscular shoulders. At first his movements were small, basking in the feeling of her tight walls clenching on his wet covered finger; but then they became rougher and faster with each passing second, until he was full on finger fucking her.

Her breathing had picked up and soon Sheva was gasping for air. Her soft whimpers turning into loud merciless moans, and she knew at this rate she wasn’t going to last much longer. “Chris” she gritted her teeth “We can’t do this…its wrong” She flung her head back, not being able to control her poise any longer.

Chris brought his free hand and wrapped it around her waist bringing her closer, resting his forehead on her tiny shoulder. “Please don’t make me stop Shev.” He spoke in her ear as he carefully nibbled on it. “I need this…..we need this.” He dipped another finger, and she bit her lip as began to move his hand faster. After several minutes Sheva gripped his shirt in handfuls and pulled him towards her as her breasts collided with his chest.

“Just this once Chris,” she panted out into his ear as she felt him smile on her skin. He instantly retreated his fingers from her core and hurriedly worked both hands to remove her undergarment and lift her loose t-shirt. She now stood, almost completely nude except for her white lace bra. He went in to remove it as well, until she stopped him “I can’t be the only one butt naked here,” She teased him as she ran her fingers over her clit continuing the friction, smiling suggestively. Chris took the hint and urgently took off his shirt and unbuckled his pants and dropped them. He roughly grabbed her hips once more and pulled them straight onto his rigid bulge. As her wetness started to soak through his black boxer-briefs he became impatient and got rid of them too. The moment the elastic band released his cock and brought his member to life in a standing position, she became in awe. It was long and thick, with a slight curve upwards as a few veins graced its length. His tip had remains of precum as it leisurely made its way down. She had only masturbated to the certain imagine she had of him, but this…. ‘ _this was much better’_ she snickered to herself. Without hesitation she went in to grasp it, but was quickly stopped as he shoved back his two fingers into her core. She moaned out in surprise as he kissed her lips once more and said “I’m going to make you cum this way first.”

And that is what he exactly did. Chris became relentless as he broke her in, making her writher in bliss. She swore she had never felt like this with another man before, and felt a twinge hint of jealously towards Jill for she could have him whenever she felt like it. But as quickly as the thought came, she dismissed it and engulfed herself in his actions.

“Chris I’m cuming!” she screamed out as she clutched on to him. His fingers feeling the sudden flood of heat as her essence slowly ran down his palm. Her walls pulsing from brutal beating they had just received.

Chris crushed his lips on to hers once more as he removed his hand and slowly began to work on her bra. Once her pump breasts were free he went in to slowly massage them as he carefully pushed her back flat onto the counter. Chris took a moment to take a full look at the beautiful, yet delicious creature before him. She looked him lustfully, with hooded eyes full of want and thirst for his body. Her nipples already harden at just his mere touch, the way her back arched naturally from her behind being so big, the way she licked her lips as she reached for him to touch her. ‘ _God she is so beautiful’_ he became mesmerized. Why had the Gods been so unfortunate to him? Why couldn’t she be the one he was marrying? Sure Chris loved Jill, but he had never felt a connection with her, actually he had never truly had one as lovers with her, it was always strictly as partners. Sheva on the other hand….she was the whole package, a package he was soon going to taste and drown in, even if it was only this once. And without so much of pause he resumed his assault on her, lifting himself onto the counter and grabbing hold of her hips once more. He pushed her small body across the table just enough for his body to move comfortably on top of her and spread her thighs towards him. He gave her one last look of reassurance, if this was truly what she wanted, and she nodded. He gave her body one last smooth over as he gilded his hand down the valley of her breasts and downward her toned stomach finally ending it as he positioned his member towards her entrance; and with one rough thrust he filled her completely. At that same moment Sheva screamed in delight as she arched her spine against the marble counter, gripping its sides. Chris’s breathing had picked up as he plummeted himself inside of her ruthlessly as her tight walls milked him automatically. His body glistened as layer of sweat began to show as his hands gripped on her sides harder. Sheva moaned and whimpered uncontrollably as he took her, his hard body colliding violently against her soft one. But not only was their sounds the only noises being heard, but the way his balls in which were already covered in a slick coating of her heat, slapped against her big brown bum. He took her this way for a few more minutes until she came up and reached for him, he brought her to him the rest of the way and hugged her body firmly against him as he penetrated into her more at this different position.

“Chris” she spoke into his ear in gasps “You feel so fucking good…”. He groaned into her neck as he stopped his assault momentarily to let her grind herself onto him while fully inside. “I can feel you in my fucking stomach..” she giggled a bit as he brought his hands onto her bottom to enhance the grinding motions.

“Good- “ he responded with a smirk, as he lowered them both back onto the table and balanced himself on his forearms. He trailed wet kisses back up to her lips as he massaged her tongue with his. He had resumed his forceful thrusting this time closing his eyes and surrendering to the unrestrained desire and happiness that washed over him. She tasted of beer and mouth wash, peppermint to be exact, he smiled. He would have to check her bathroom later to see if he was right.

“Chris I’m going to cu-m soo-n.” Sheva could barely speak, her nails basically breaking skin on Chris’s shoulders from the pleasure he had been giving her. Chris had felt her walls begin to gradually tighten around him and he shut his eyes tighter thrusting harder inside of her with each passing second. Her warmth, her wetness, the friction was intoxicating him, and he knew he was at close ends too. Not even a moment later he had felt that familiar explosion of heat envelop his shaft entirely. Sheva had broken the kiss as she whipped her head back crying out in pure bliss, as he groaned enjoying her sudden orgasm. But he wasn’t done yet, with just a few more deep thrusts he too had reached his point as he took her mouth once more and shot a powerful outburst in a jet like stream of his hot seed into her womb. Sheva couldn’t help but moan as the warmth of his essences filled her, as he brought his forehead to touch hers as they kept their eyes closed.

After a few minutes of trying to control their breathing from their devastating orgasms, Sheva was the first to regain consciousness, and open her eyes. She smiled at his exhausted form, his sweat dripping from the tip of his nose falling onto her perky breasts and gave him a small peck on the lips. He slowly opened his eyes and gave her a knowing smile back as he brought his head to rest on her chest. He had only wished this night could last for eternity…

………

……

…

.

Review and tell me what you think *smiles*…..also kind of wondering if I should make this more than a Oneshot…(I have some ideas in mind)….IDK what do you guys think? Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding invitation  
Chapter 2  
A/N: This is rated M for a reason! (Language and Sexual themes aka there is SEX in this! Turn away now! LOL)   
‘Italics’ are characters thoughts  
Bold is the other person on the phone  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Enjoy!

You have reached the voicemail of Chris Redfield. Feel free to leave a message here and I will get back to you as soon as I can, or you may try my office. My office hours are……  
Jill sighed, running her long slender fingers through her lengthy brown hair. This was her third voicemail she had left in one hour, and mysteriously this one went straight to voicemail. She had patiently waited till his deep voice gave the clear for her to leave a message. “Chris it’s Jill” she sighed dropping her blue eyes to the carpeted floor of her apartment “it’s very unlike you to not pickup, or even to shut off your phone…I’m starting to get worried. Give me a call as soon as you get this….I love you.” She gave the phone one last look and pressed the end button. She put the phone into one of her back pockets of her loose pink pajama pants and walked towards her bedroom and sprawled out onto the her queen sized bed. Her room had been covered of cardboard boxes, one stacked over the other, containing her clothes, and other personal items. Jill had been in the slow process of moving into Chris’s house since the wedding was in two days, and by then she had wanted to be fully settled into his home…or as she put it ‘their new home’.  
Her emotions had soothed at the thought of him. He had always been her rock, her support, her best friend and soon to be husband; she had smiled at the reflection. When she first met Chris, she knew he had a thing for her, with his boyish features and lanky, yet toned body. The way he always seemed to be right there for her, whenever she needed him. The way he would shyly ask her out to dinner, or out for drinks, he truly had been smitten by her. Sure she may have once or a few times slept with the man, but she had never truly thought anything of it, considering she was still young and had plenty of time. That is until he had come and rescued her back in Africa, which is when she had noticed just how special this man really was. Not to mention his body had changed drastically since she last saw him too. He had no longer looked like the boy she had left behind, but the man that had graced himself in her fantasies. It had also been the way he had taken care of her when she had returned only proved his worth to her, and she knew she couldn’t pass him up this time. She had recalled at the memory when she had finally taken Chris off the market. The others, mostly men, congratulated him while the women, scowled at the thought. Jill mentally snickered ‘They never had a chance.’ Jill had taken this moment to glance at her engagement ring. She sighed in happiness, pecking the Tiffany & Co, two carat round stone gently. Chris had finally asked her the night of her thirty-six birthday, one year after the events in Africa. She had remembered she had been dropping clues like a mad woman for weeks, then finally giving up and telling him herself. She wouldn’t forget, he made sure he did it in front of her family just the way she wanted it. But most of all he had did it in front his family too, being Claire. Jill and Claire had not been the best friends since the Raccoon incident, both having strong willed minds, and opposite perspectives on things. But what seemed to bother Chris’s younger sister the most, was Jill’s power over Chris, or like how she puts it…Control. Which in Jill’s mind was absolutely ridiculous, sure she has made most of the decisions for them as a couple, but Chris had always been quite indecisive to things, except when it came to the missions. She couldn’t help it but take in charge. But Claire played a big part in Chris’s life none the less, after all she was the only family he had left; it was such a shame the two could never see eye to eye. At the thought Jill had let out a frustrated growl and roughly got up from the bed. She walked towards the living room and pulled out her phone in habit, ‘Nothing’ she frowned as she read the time ‘One-thirty’. Her already sour mood began to slightly increase, and that’s when she had finally decided to dial Leon’s number, Chris had to be there, it was his bachelor party after all….  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
*SLAM*  
Sheva’s eyes shot opened when she heard her neighbors from across the hallway’s door shut violently. She had fallen into a deep sleep soon after making love with Chris, which she was not surprised, the deed took quite amount of energy, she snickered at the thought. Out of habit she made a quick scan of the room for any potential danger, and she let out a sigh of relief quickly noticing the extraordinary amount of weight that was put on top of her. She had looked down at who had been the culprit, and smiled. He had looked so serene as he calmly slept. His arms possessively wrapped themselves around her body as he laid his head on her chest, lightly drooling on her tan breasts. She had brought a hand to his hair and began to brush her fingers through it relishing at the softness.  
He had been perfect; more than perfect actually, he had been amazing. The way he took her so passionately, so hungrily, it was unreal. She had closed her eyes as the images of him on top of her graced her memory. How his burning blue eyes had been looking directly into hers as he plummeted so deeply inside of her. How his glistened muscles would instantly change from tensed to relax every time he had thrust. Surely those images would stay engrave in her memory for years to come. Had she only known about his feelings towards her, she would have jumped right into the chance to be with him. Chris, the man that had absolutely completed her was here, sharing this moment with her. Sheva took this split second to shift herself to more comfortable position, since her back was starting to feel a bit of soreness from carrying his weight and her own on top of the solid counter top. And that’s when she noticed, he was still inside of her. She giggled in disbelief ‘he really didn’t even bother to pull out, before he passed out?’ She began to shift once more this time being extra careful to not to disturb him, but it was to no avail. He had begun to awake and had lifted up his head first drowsily, taking in his surroundings then slowly bringing his half-lidded eyes to look at her.  
“Hey” he looked at her relaxed. A feeling that she had known Chris didn’t display much of.  
“Hey” she smiled back, bringing her hand once more to his hair and ran through it. He took that as a cue and had begun to move his body upwards, bringing his face up to hers. At first his kisses had been hesitate, not sure if Sheva would take him in once more, but once she had opened her mouth and his tongue darted inside, he knew he was in the clear. Chris was fully aware he was still inside of her. When she had slept he had noticed her walls were starting to close up, trying to recompose themselves while shoving him out. But Chris wouldn’t have any of that, as he pushed himself back in to a point where her womb had no choice but to accept. And he soon began to feel the benefits of his earlier decision, as he began to move in and out of her once more. Sheva had instinctively brought her hands to his muscular butt, egging him on to thrust harder. Her mind had become clouded with pleasure once again as she began to moan out his name while his kisses made their way down her neck, sucking and playfully nipping on her delicate skin leaving red marks. They had remained this way for what seemed like a few minutes until Chris made his way back up to her ear.  
“Can we go into your room?” He huffed out as he felt himself getting hard real fast. He had plans for the woman under him, plans that required a lot of time and preferably a softer surface to perform them on.   
Sheva was not quick to answer, but in a flash her mind had come to, and had thought rationally. What she had been doing was wrong, after all she was not his, he was another’s… “Chris we can’t, I have already shamed myself and you...this is wrong.” She had managed to breathe out and began to weakly push him off of her. The more distance there was between him and her, the better she could control herself from him.  
Chris frowned at her response, as he felt her petite hands on his chest. He knew this wasn’t right; it wasn’t fair to the both of them…But how can something that is so wrong in so many ways, feel so right? Well excluding the incredible sex he had with Sheva, emotionally and spiritually it had felt so right, so perfect... Why? Why had he not acted sooner? ‘Why!? ‘He was mentally punishing himself.  
“Chris get off of me.” She told him sternly, snapping him out of his trance. He looked at her eyes once more as they read sadness and a hint of frustration. “Please.”  
Chris reluctantly did as he was told as he slowly pulled out and jumped off the table. His body literally hurting when, what seemed like freezing air grazed his skin, while his every cell in his body cried out to regain contact with her once more. Sheva quickly made her way off the side of the counter, having her back facing Chris. As she jumped off she had felt a strange thick liquid pool itself in her womb, while steadily making its way down her inner thigh. ‘Fuck!’ she internally scolded herself for not bothering to use protection...not that she even had any with her. She immediately grabbed her yellow shirt and put it on and turned towards him. Chris had not moved or even bothered to put on his clothes, he actually did not even move an inch since she last saw him seconds ago. He had just remained there staring intently at her as she moved, engraving the image of her nude body one last time, having a feeling he was never going to be able to get this chance again. She sighed and looked at him “You should get going, it’s about to be three.”  
Chris glanced at her digital clock that was across the room, and slowly back towards her. He didn’t want to leave. He actually had no desire to have this night end. But she was finishing it, whatever they had just created or had, she was ending it…for good. ‘Fuck why did I have to open my god damn mouth!’ he mentally kicked himself.   
Sheva walked past him to her bedroom and into the bathroom to start up the shower, she had to clean up. Not only did she have to wash away the mess that was beginning to run its way down her leg, but she had to wash his scent off. As much as she hated the thought of not having something that reminded her of him, but she knew she had to do it. She had taken a moment to look at her reflection in the mirror. She had a very apparent after glow. Her skin seemed to radiant off her body and her cheeks carried a healthy pink blush, but her honey brown orbs showed signs of another story, a sad one. When she walked back to the kitchen Chris had already been buttoning up his pants, while carrying his shirt. He looked instinctively towards her as she stood in the bedroom door entrance. There was a few seconds of silence until Chris was the first to speak.  
“So…am I ever going to hear from you again after this?” he asked her in all honestly, almost half afraid to hear her answer.  
She remained silent; she wasn’t prepared for that kind of a question, just yet… “I don’t know Chris, probably…” She glued her eyes to the ground. She had to be honest with him.  
‘That means no’, Chris’s felt his heart drop to his stomach…he knew it. “Sheva you know were adults right? Adults talk.”   
“I know…I just…well with what we did…I don’t know if I can show up to the wedding. It just wouldn’t be right…” She whispered the last part out. There was no way she would have enough courage to show up to the ceremony; it would be absolute torture and shame at this point.  
“Hn, never thought you were coming in the first place.” He told her under his breath as he put on his shirt and shoes.  
A spark of fury flashed into Sheva’s eyes as she looked at him sternly. ‘How dare he say something like that!?’ “Really! So after all that, you still expected me to go! Are you crazy?!” She cried out. “Get out.” She said coldly, her mind only registering rage.  
“Sheva I was joking.”  
“I don’t care Chris, get out now.” She was currently walking up to him, her eyes sending daggers his way.  
“Sheva I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say th-..”  
“Get out!” she screamed at him as she slapped him as hard as she could across the cheek. Her hit was swift and powerful, as it made him stumble a bit in shock. He returned to look at her with wide eyes. “Now leave,” she warned him her final time. He gave her one last glance of disbelief and made his way to the door and walked out. She had stood there for a couple of more seconds, her state of mind being in uttered emotionless. The feeling of warmth and pain circulated in her hand as it throbbed. She had not only used her body to bring him closer, but to push him away as well. She then turned and made her way to the bathroom, closing the door roughly and finally releasing a wailing cry.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO   
As Chris made his way down the hotel’s stairs furiously with his motorcycle keys at hand, he had stopped to check his pockets for his phone. And then he remembered… “Fuck!” he let out in pure frustration. Not only had he forgotten his phone in her room, but also remembered he had thrown it against the wall, breaking the small device. “Shit what’s wrong with me!?” he finally poured out his pent up feelings to himself as he walked the rest of the way down the stairs, entering the dim lilted hotel lobby. ‘First I piss her off, then we have sex, and then I piss her off again? Why do I have to be such an asshole? Fuck!’ He scowled battling with himself. ‘And Jill… what am I going to say to her?’ … His mind paused for a second at the thought..“Fuck!” Chris roared out one last time as the automatic doors that led him to outside world swooshed open.  
“Would you shut the Fuck up you mindless shit head! Some of us are trying to god damn sleep!” An older male voice was heard from the room behind the front lobby desk. Chris took a second to pause his stride and looked towards the direction of the mysterious hoarse voice. Not one to be messed with at the current moment Chris decided to retaliate and answer back, his anger getting the best of him.  
“Eat shit!” Chris answered back more roughly then he intended to.   
There was long pause when the stranger’s voice roared back “Who said that!? Who the Fuck said that?!” Chris heard heavy footsteps approach from the front desk “Who is the cocksucker that just signed his own death warrant!?” When the mysterious figure had appeared it had been an older man, maybe seventy-five or so Chris was estimating. The strange man stood at about six feet, his fairly light skin gave way to show his many scars and age spots that graced his wrinkled body, yet the man gave no sense of weakness what so ever. His bald head had been covered by a baseball cap that read Marine Corps and had been wearing a plain white T-shirt with plaited boxers. But what really stood out to Chris had been the man’s tattoo that was imprinted on the older man’s forearm. It was a picture of some sort of demon dog, and under it read, devil dog. “Well look who we have here!” The older man crossed his arms and laughed “Your regular jack off, boy you are so ugly you could be a modern art masterpiece!” Chris remained wide eyed and had to stop himself from slacking his jaw in disbelief. ‘Is this man for real?’  
At that same moment an older, smaller woman wearing a pink muumuu and matching pink hair curlers came rushing in and looked furiously at her companion “Abraham you stop this nonsense this instant, these are our guests!” Her delicate voice rose, as she gave him a small slap at the bicep. The older woman took a second to look at Chris “And this boy is not ugly, he’s quite a strapping looking lad.” She gave him a smile. “Plus it looks like the poor boy is having some sort of problems; don’t mind him dear, my husband did not get his afternoon nap today.” She slightly giggled as her husband gave her a dirty look. “Is there anything we can help you with son?” She looked at Chris with gentle eyes.  
Chris had been somewhat taken back by the whole unexpected situation, but answered her back politely “No ma’am I was just on my way out, thank you though.” She gave him an understanding nod, and started guiding her amped up husband back into the room. That’s when Chris decided to say “And sir, I apologize I didn’t mean to disrespect you. I don’t know what came over me.” His eyes averted from the man and looked off into the distance, deep in thought.   
“Well maggot, learn to get your shit straight and stop talking to yourself like a god damn druggy.” The older man turned his head to look sternly at Chris.  
“Abraham!” the older woman gave him another slap on the arm.  
“Yes sir.” Chris responded back, feeling a sort of respect for the loud, judgmental elderly man and made his way out the automatic doors. As Chris slowly made his way to his bike, that just so happen to be parked a few feet away, he couldn’t help but to glance up at Sheva’s balcony. Her room’s outside door had been open, letting the gentle breeze hit the white chiffon curtain as they seem to dance in the wind. His mind had raced back to the African beauty ‘I can’t just leave things like this. What if I never see her again? What if she never wants to speak to me after this?’ His heart sank even further at the thought, finding the mere consideration unsettling to his stomach. Not having her in his life was unimaginable at this point. She had been a very important piece in his life, she had been his drive in the missions they were together in, she had stuck by him when it seemed hopeless. She had believed in him, trusted him with her life. Something that Jill had never did, for she always second thought his decisions. She had truly cared for him, as he did her. He brought his eyes back to the hotel’s entrance staring at the lobby’s front desk. ‘No I can’t just leave it like this, it’s not right.’ He told himself as he walked back into the hotel, shoving his keys into his front pocket once more. He needed to talk to her, even if she kicked and screamed refusing it. He just had to.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Soon after Chris had left, Sheva stripped away her shirt and undid her messy ponytail and stepped into the steaming hot shower. Tears coming out of her almond shaped eyes like a constant river flow. Had she really just done the unimaginable? Was it a dream? Had she really just had sex with the love of her life?... Yes she had. Sheva sighed relishing the warm water engulf her smooth tan skin, releasing the tightness her muscles had generated during the fight. Sheva told herself mentally over and over again that what she did was the right thing. Kicking him out, being honest with him about where they stood, they were all the right moves; after all he was getting married in two days. She had to let go for his sake and for her own and especially for Jill. Little did Sheva know, someone had just used a card key to enter into her small hotel room.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

“Sheva,” Chris spoke in a stern voice. His plan of action was simple: find her, make her listen, figure out what is going on, and hopefully come up with a solution that would make them both happy. Doubting the last one was going to happen, but the man needed to try.   
“Sheva.” He said once more louder, as he scanned the living room and snuck a peek at the balcony. Nothing. As he proceeded into her bedroom, he had noticed the bathroom door closed, as he heard running water on the other side and he hesitantly made his way up to it. He slowly brought one of his hands up and gently knocked on the door. “Sheva, are you in there?” his voice sounding a bit timid, but he received no answer. “Sheva?” he tried once more, and waited a few more seconds, but it had been the same response. “Alright well I’m coming in” he slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open and what he saw next, he knew he could not prepare himself out for. There she stood in the yellow lit room, washing the shampoo off her brown hair as she slicked it back while the soap studs leisurely made their way down her body. He knew right then in there that It didn’t matter how many times he had seen this woman in the nude, he had a feeling every single time was going to be like his first…she is breath taking. Now the only thing that separated the two had been a couple of feet and a shower glass door, his member once again started coming to life. “Sheva?”  
At that instant Sheva turned her head to the door, where she thought she heard her name; her eyes grew in shock “Chr-is?” She turned to him, trying to cover her lady parts from his stare, soap studs still making their way down her body. “I thought you left, I mean I saw you leave, How did you get in?” She was hitting him with a million questions a minute, but most importantly why did he come back?  
“The elderly couple downstairs that owns the place gave me a key to come back in.” He spoke as he walked closer to her eyeing her face and especially her body carefully. Chris quickly got rid of his shoes and opened the glass door as Sheva looked at him in curiosity “Chris what are you doing?” He stepped into the shower as he closed the steamed door behind him. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers “Chris stop, get out!” she tried to push him away, but it was as useless as pushing a wall, and he couldn’t help but to smirk at her efforts “Chris, this isn’t funny, get out, I’m taking a shower!” She yelled at his face. But the close contact only made him reach out for her more.   
“You’re not the only one that needs one.” He spoke softly to her and crushed her lips with the same level of passion he had did the first time. She had instantly softened at his touch, her lips opening once more as she invited him inside. He had pushed her against the wall and wrapped his muscular arms around her once more. Only God knew how much he had yearned to have her back into them again.   
“Chris we can’t, not again,” she spoke losing herself in the passion for a third time.   
If any words can bring him out of his trance, it was those, striking fear into his being, he had to be sure this time around he would never have to hear them again. “Sheva, listen to me what we have it’s…undeniable.” She looked up at him with her beautiful honey eyes, knowing he spoke the truth “and you can’t say otherwise, because I know you feel it too.” Her eyes became slightly sadden at the fact. “When I walked out of here, I knew that was it, that you dropping me out of your life.” She shook her head in protest, but he held onto her tighter. “I know you, you were.” He continued “I couldn’t even imagine not seeing you again. Like it made me physically sick just thinking about it Shev. Losing you would be…Aggh I don’t even want to think about it, it’s that bad.” He looked at her angry, and sad all at once. “The point is, don’t shut me out Shev, you don’t know how bad I’ve needed you here, with me.”  
Sheva looked at him; his eyes told the story of anguish and need. She had no doubt that her eyes looked just the same. After all she loved him, more than he would ever know. “But Chris what about Jill, you’re getting married in two days remember? I can’t it’s not fair to her.”   
His eyes looked over across the small shower, deep in thought, not even phased at the sight of his clothes being completely drenched at this point. “I know…” he paused, then bringing his smoldering blue eyes back to hers “But I need you Shev.” He looked at her with intensity, the same intensity that she had fallen for. With not so much of a second thought, Sheva wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face towards hers. He had held on to her for dear life, as they both fought for dominance in their passion whirlwind. She broke their kiss, and began roughly removing his soaked T-shirt, pants, and boxers as he helped her. Once they were off he threw them over the glass door and began his work the African goddess in front of him. As he pulled her into him once more, he couldn’t help but bring his hand to touch her nether folds, and like he had expected, she had been ready for him. He teased her for a short while, relishing on her body’s reaction and facial expressions. Then that’s when he pushed his fingers inside, and she screamed out a moan as she clutched onto his muscular arms. He made quick work of pushing her over the edge, plowing into her relentlessly. When she had asked for it harder or faster, he had made sure he obliged. He was not going to have her regret ever having him take her, after all she was his and he was hers.   
“Chris stop” He glanced at her in disbelief ‘no please don’t’. She looked at him with lustful eyes “Stop teasing me, it’s your turn now.” She smiled, as a sigh of relief exhaled out of his lungs. He silently chuckled as she giggled back, and with that he pushed her against the wall, roughly grabbing on to her thighs and lifted her up. Sheva instinctively wrapped her thighs around his waist and held onto his shoulders, and without a second thought she positioned herself and lowered herself on to him. As her walls began to stretch out for him to make room once more, he couldn’t help but to groan at the sensitivity. And just when he thought he felt content, she had began to move. Starting slow at first, she had to get use to him yet again, since Chris Redfield was not an average man to say the least, but after a few rides she had felt the bliss once more and began to go faster. It had been Sheva who had done most of the work this time as she pumped herself in and out of him roughly, but at the same time with much control. Her toned thighs getting the most of their workout as they required stamina for the heat.  
Chris knew he was hitting the brink when his knees had started buckling and becoming weak, if she kept this up he’d be probably falling over having her fall along with him. So he slowly brought them both to the bottom of the shower, laying her down onto her back, as he grabbed her thighs and pushed them back to where they were touching her ears, and began his assault. He had been so deep; Sheva soon had felt herself coming close.  
“Chris I’m going to-“  
“I can feel it babe, I’m right behind you” he spoke out in short breaths. As he felt her walls closing painfully in.  
Not even a second later she had hit the brink that sent her falling off the edge and with a moan so loud, she was sure the neighbors heard it. A few more pumps later Chris had been there right with her, filling her once more with a devastating, powerful orgasm. He clutched onto her for dear life as he rode out the last of it and settled himself between the valley of her breasts.   
“Guess I need to shower again, don’t I?” Sheva spoke more sarcastically.  
Chris lazily got up and gave her a peak in the lips as he pulled out from within her. He stood on his knees, as he admired her body once more, mainly her womb. He smirked “Yup.”  
Sheva burst out into laughter “Oh god, your bad Chris.”   
“Hey at least you don’t have to clean yourself up alone this time.” He smiled, as he made his way down to take her once more.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
